Yeah, I Guess I Am
by KettleKornKueen
Summary: HouseChase, slash, oneshot. A HouseChase shippers answer for the season final. It has a little Cameron mixed in. Sorry for the lame title... again... makes sad face and looks down...


Disclaimer: Don't own. 

A/N: Okay so this is set the same night that Cameron went over to Chase's in the season finally, because there is no episode that I can not twist into some House Chase slash oneshot. I'm that good. Alright enough gloating, here you go… 

Chase lay in his bed with his arms wrapped around Cameron. 

He had a secret love for cuddling and was happy that Cameron finally let him cuddle her, even if Cameron wasn't the person Chase wanted to be holding. 

There was a loud knock on the front door and Cameron stirred slightly but didn't wake up. The knock persisted. Chase grumbled and threw some pants on as he walked toward the door. He opened it up revealing a sheepish looking forty-ish year old man clutching a cane and in desperate need of a shave.

"House?" Chase asked shocked, "What are you doing here?" 

House's face fell, "I though we were past surnames…" he invited himself in and placed his free hand on Chase's cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Chase pulled back. 

"Um… you know firing someone tends to put a damper on a relationship…" Chase took a big step back and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Robbie, come on…" House took a step toward his ex-employee, Chase stepped back even further. 

Chase took a deep breath and placed his hands on his hip. House bit his lip to conceal a moan that was sitting in his throat after seeing the blonde bare-chested. "I'm with Cam—Allison now," Chase said definitely. 

"Pa-lease, you can't even get her name right! Robbie, please—let me explain," House took off his coat and plopped on the couch like he had done so many times before. 

"There's nothing to explain," Chase shrugged, "I need to move on, get a different job. A better paying job!" he laughed trying, unsuccessfully, to make the mood light. "I've been stuck as a fellow for too long. You need new people and I need to take the opportunities that I've been passing up so that I could be at this job." 

House shook his head, "What opportunities?" he asked. 

Chase cleared his throat and dug his toe into the carpet, "C-Allison and I were thinking about moving to New York," House flinched, "There are some good hospitals out there… I've been offered a job and so has Allison." 

"Don't take it, Robbie," House command softly. 

"Why not?" Chase asked logically.

"I want you to stay," House stood up, stepped toward Chase and looped his arm around his waist. He pressed his face into Chase's neck and rubbed his beard in it the way he knew Chase loved. 

It was Chase's turn to bite his lip to conceal a moan. "Are you offering me my job back?"

"No," Chase pulled back a little, but House held a firm grip on him, "But I think Cuddy may." 

Chase sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Greg…" he whispered letting his head drop and rest on House's shoulder. "I don't want my job back."

"Why not?" House asked logically. 

"It just…" Chase wrapped his arms around House waist, "it was so hard before. We always had to be worried about getting caught and…" House pulled Chase in closer. 

"So, you don't want your job back because, you're picking me over it?" he asked-whispered.

Chase lifted his head up from House's shoulder to look him in the eye, "Yeah," he mumbled, "yeah, I guess I am." 

House smiled and kissed Chase lightly on the lips before moving his mouth to Chase's ear, "I could just get you transferred to the ICU…" he whispered. 

Chase shivered at the delicious warmth of House's breath on his ear. He nodded _ok._ Then he found House's lips with his own. 

House dropped his cane and fell back onto the couch with Chase on top of him taking special care around his leg. House opened his eyes as he was kissing Chase to see golden blonde locks flicking in his lovers eyes. He felt a pang on happiness in his chest and kissed harder. 

"Chase?! House?!" Cameron screeched flabbergasted. House and Chase didn't even break their kiss. 

It looks as if Cameron is headed to New York alone. 


End file.
